


Sayang, aku tahu.

by pilongski



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Canon Compliant, Kinda Spoilery, M/M, POV First Person, Poetic, crosspost on ffn
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8858008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilongski/pseuds/pilongski
Summary: Sayang, aku tahu.Aku tahu saat ini akan tiba. Saat di mana aku harus melepasmu. Aku sudah menyimpanmu terlalu lama. Aku sudah dewasa, aku tahu aku tidak boleh selamanya egois. Aku telah mempersiapkan diri dari jauh-jauh hari. Tapi lucunya, hatiku tetap sakit.Sayang, aku tahu.Ini saatnya aku melepasmu.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sangat direkomendasikan untuk mendengarkan [Resah Tanpamu](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B9WwUFEZBBI) oleh Titi Kamal ft Anji.
> 
> Yuri!!! on Ice milik MAPPA Studio

Sayang, aku tahu.

Aku tahu saat aku melihatmu di kursi penonton, dengan tangan yang menadahi dagumu. Aku melihat matamu yang berkilau ketika melihat pertunjukan kompetitor lain. Sayang, kita telah tinggal bersama selama delapan bulan dan aku tahu arti tatapan itu – rasa bangga, senang, dan juga rindu.

Sayang, aku tahu.

Aku tahu kamu tidak pernah bisa diam. Ketika kita duduk berdua di kursi pesawat, aku melihat kakimu akan selalu terantuk-antuk tidak sabaran. Kalau tidak begitu, maka jemarimu yang akan menghentak-hentakkan paha. Jika tidak dengan kedua opsi itu, matamu akan mengeryit tanpa henti seperti sedang memicing terus-menerus. Aku tahu, sayang, ketika kamu melakukan ketiga hal itu saat sedang menonton penampilan kompetitor yang lain. Kamu tidak pernah bisa diam bila semangat.

Sayang, aku tahu.

Aku tahu saat ini akan tiba. Saat di mana aku harus melepasmu. Aku sudah menyimpanmu terlalu lama. Aku sudah dewasa, aku tahu aku tidak boleh selamanya egois. Aku telah mempersiapkan diri dari jauh-jauh hari. Tapi lucunya, hatiku tetap sakit.

Sayang, aku tahu.

Ini saatnya aku melepasmu.

* * *

 Sayang, aku tahu.

Aku tahu saat aku melihatmu dari booth _kiss and cry_. Kamu yang memulai _routine_ -mu dengan tatapan penuh pilu. Saat itu aku bertanya, mengapa sayang? Seharusnya kamu tampil dengan semangat, elegan, _cantik_. Tapi kamu melihatku seakan aku akan pergi. Sayang, kita telah tinggal bersama selama delapan bulan dan aku tahu arti tatapan itu – kamu takut. Dugaanku benar ketika kamu tidak cukup konsentrasi saat melakukan _quadruple flip_.

Sayang, aku tahu.

Aku tahu kamu orang yang cukup konservatif. Kamu malu ketika disentuh, tetapi kamu selalu memelukku terlebih dulu. Perilakumu membuatku bingung. Aku sampai ragu kalau kau orang yang sama yang mengajakku berdansa tahun lalu. Tetapi tak apa, sayang. Manusia itu normal kalau suka lupa.

Sayang, aku tahu.

Aku tahu kamu menyembunyikan sesuatu. Aku ingin tahu, tetapi aku memutuskan untuk menunggu. Aku pergi dari sisimu saat itu agar kamu bisa berpikir sendirian. Sayang, maafkan aku kalau kamu berpikir aku mengabaikanmu—karena sesungguhnya, sayang, meskipun kamu minta pun aku tidak akan pernah mengabaikanmu. Aku hanya menunggu, sesederhana itu.

Sayang, aku tahu.

Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya patah hati ketika kamu mengatakan hal itu. Kenapa sayang? Aku berterima kasih karena kamu memikirkanku. Tetapi sayang, aku tidak ingin dilepas. Aku ingin kamu menyimpanku seperti aku menyimpanmu. Nostalgia itu biasa, sayang. Namun terkadang nostalgia hanya bermaksud untuk dirasakan, bukan dilakukan.

Sayang, aku tahu.

Aku mau kamu jangan lepaskan aku.


End file.
